Embodiments of the inventive subject matter generally relate to the field of communication networks and, more particularly, for automatic selection of coordinating functionality in a hybrid communication network.
Hybrid communication networks typically comprise multiple network devices that implement multiple networking technologies (e.g., wireless local area network (WLAN) technologies, powerline communication technologies, Ethernet, etc.). Typically, the communication mechanisms and protocol specifics (e.g., device and topology discovery, bridging to other networks, etc.) are unique to each networking technology. The multiple networking technologies are typically interconnected using bridging-capable devices that forward frames between the different network technologies and media to form a single, extended communication network. Hybrid communication networks typically present multiple frame delivery routes between any two hybrid devices.